wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - April 3, 2018
The April 3, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee on April 3, 2018. This was be the final of the tournament. Episode summary The Miz & Asuka vs Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair In the explosive culmination of the groundbreaking WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tournament, Raw’s Intercontinental Champion The Miz & Asuka reigned supreme over SmackDown LIVE’s Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair to capture the WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tournament. From the moment it was first announced, WWE MMC has proven to be the most interactive show in WWE. The final battle for supremacy was no exception, as Rusev & Lana and Big E & Carmella joined the comment section of WWE Facebook Watch throughout the epic contest. With so much at stake, both teams were focused from the get-go. After Miz begged to start the match, Asuka decided to oblige and sent him out to battle Roode. Rather than get to action right away, The A-Lister and The Glorious One used the WWE Universe to try and play mind games. Then, after Miz barely evaded the Glorious DDT, the women tagged into the action, giving the WWE Universe a preview of the SmackDown Women’s Title Match at WrestleMania on Sunday. Before “The Streak vs. The Title” prelude could truly pick up steam, Miz tagged himself back in. This opened the door for Roode to pick up several near falls. Nevertheless, Miz was able to gain an advantage after knocking his opponent off the ring apron. He then set out to soften Roode’s leg, presumably to ready his adversary for the Figure-Four Leglock. Unfortunately, Miz wasted time by mocking Charlotte with a Ric Flair Strut, opening the door for Bobby to hit a clothesline and make a tag. The Empress of Tomorrow quickly launched into a high-octane offense, but The Queen would soon steal away the advantage and hit a Moonsault off the top rope, nearly ending The Streak right there and then. After Asuka kicked out, it wasn’t long before Roode and Miz once again took the field. With every moment that passed, the action grew more and more intense, with Miz and Roode pulling out all the stops en route to their WrestleMania matches this Sunday. Then, out of nowhere, Charlotte emerged and hit Miz with a Spear before locking him in the Figure-Eight Leglock on the eight-time Intercontinental Champion. Despite this surprise assault, Miz was still able to kick out of Roode’s follow-up attack. Then, just when Roode was able to drop Miz with The Glorious DDT, Asuka snuck in and returned the favor by delivering an earth-shattering kick to the back of his head. Miz quickly followed up with the devastating Skull-Crushing Finale and picked up the epic victory for his team! Moments after their triumph, the victorious tandem celebrated winning $100,000 for their WWE MMC charity partner – “the real winners,” Rescue Dogs Rock. “This one’s for the puppies!” Miz exclaimed before pointing out the importance of all the charities in the tournament. Despite their success, however, Miz and Asuka quickly shifted their attention to WrestleMania this Sunday, with the A-Lister promising to retain the Intercontinental Championship in his Triple Threat Showdown against Finn Bálor and Seth Rollins. The Empresses of Tomorrow indicated that she’s ready to use her WWE MMC momentum to capture the SmackDown Women’s Championship from The Queen. After months of rigorous team selections, hilarious videos, tournament-altering fan interactions and outrageous matchups, WWE Mixed Match Challenge has ended on a truly exciting note, as a fitting prelude to The Showcase of the Immortals. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: The Miz & Asuka defeated Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair in the Final Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix Image gallery 001_MMC_04032018ej_0115--3ab63b62f65903a70601321a226a2821.jpg 002_MMC_04032018ej_0130--815c99af8e0e6d8c3e81014effe58369.jpg 003_MMC_04032018dg_0108--396874ab395ccbd891e432c1ba13bbe2.jpg 004_MMC_04032018ej_0178--03a72188b99b7ff457b86e11688d5865.jpg 005_MMC_04032018dg_0119--d876b01fa5c3705e3979c718d8fa081f.jpg 006_MMC_04032018dg_0128--050ff0a08b6299554b966c6e7c61568a.jpg 007_MMC_04032018dg_0154--f77267c088b97e158c12d8fd29f6b5df.jpg 008_MMC_04032018dg_0179--9127277e3e97ed60c556f772ffdbeeb2.jpg 010_MMC_04032018dg_0259--8e9920124c24776b362a790cde6d5b68.jpg 011_MMC_04032018dg_0265--948fdcabb91deb9e4ef3ade6f9e847d2.jpg 013_MMC_04032018dg_0315--dbf342b48cdc2ea2c2fb10fa13d713ba.jpg 014_MMC_04032018dg_0328--8817f1d2f2e3d89a77a9e48b36392e56.jpg 015_MMC_04032018ej_0321--d5606fc1b2a1377cdaa5c5a254fb5a78.jpg 016_MMC_04032018ej_0338--53a510c22209677442c911030ed48b65.jpg 017_MMC_04032018dg_0350--242599e83974c5ae46b2cd6810bff00f.jpg 018_MMC_04032018dg_0399--f47d62a792f9e91d22e9ba1620133e43.jpg 019_MMC_04032018dg_0452--d947922112aea32e99fd2cc7618021f1.jpg 020_MMC_04032018ej_0486--d4900ca0dd1384ae9c6ad4db630a29a8.jpg 022_MMC_04032018dg_0477--ecd1f646aa509636835843c6c4f33408.jpg 023_MMC_04032018ej_0511--e04de2b7ad61c88edea3cbc45e52551a.jpg 024_MMC_04032018ej_0524--9d6a37f6a34597c8db94cb2c8ffc2759.jpg 025_MMC_04032018ej_0565--0d703b783379cf64d555ac155313b5e4.jpg 027_MMC_04032018ej_0589--015713c0ec2f7356d03c79ad451d8158.jpg 028_MMC_04032018dg_0527--e5f45ce85a2a45e9d993643ff2afffdf.jpg 029_MMC_04032018ej_0021--9575945999098f382cbed065fcb2492c.jpg 030_MMC_04032018ej_0708--767d6c7929aa83121dbe4829371e5e8e.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Charlotte